


Check the Clock

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Hermione decides to challenge Charlie’s abilities on the bed. The results are nothing to be ashamed of.





	Check the Clock

“Well, I’m sure I can make myself cum as easy as you do it,” Hermione rolled her eyes and Charlie’s head turned to his girlfriend with a surprised look.

“Beg your pardon?” he fully turned his body towards hers.

The witch sat on the bed while he changed from his day clothes to go to bed, and he’d just interrupted his activity to stare at her.

“I’ve done it in seven minutes alone once,” she continued teasing, grinning, looking for the memory of the last time she had actually taken matters into her own hands. It wasn’t very recently. “It’s my personal record.”

Charlie had been busy lately with his dragons, which had left his girlfriend very annoyed by the lack of attention directed towards her, and she wasn’t one to hide her feelings.

Hermione barely saw Charlie moving towards her, but he was there in a second, pulling her body into his arms and kissing her lips as hard and it could get.

Her brunette moaned. She was already slightly horny - the two had spent the latest hour talking about sex over dinner and, she was teasing him endlessly since he’d stepped into their loft. He had actually resisted her strategy pretty well so far, but the witch had apparently met his limit. 

“You’ve been taunting me the whole night,” Charlie moved his hands to her clothes, pulling her sleeping shirt up to reveal her lean naked torso, and quickly moved his hand to pull on her nipple harshly, erupting a moan from Hermione’s open lips. “You wanna see who does this better? I’m gonna show you who does it better.”

He almost ripped her shorts out of her lean body, pushing his girlfriend onto the bed and positioning himself between her lean legs, and Hermione moaned with the vision of his shaggy red hair lied on her smooth skin.

“Check the clock,” he whispered, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

When he put his mouth on her, Hermione knew she had lost the battle. She couldn’t fight. His fingers, his tongue and his humming against her wet and sensitive folds were too much, and she came with a long loud moan, clenching her thighs around his head and buckling her hips like crazy.

When Charlie pulled away, she just bitch-faced his wet smirk before throwing her head right back onto the pillow, her body too soft and wobbly for her to find the energy to protest.

“Five minutes and 57 seconds,” he said after looking at his watch. “You got anything else to say?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
